Pay Rent Or You Will Pay
by citygirl13
Summary: A Rent horror story. DISCLAIMER- If you aren't comfortable with swearing, horror, murder, gore and violence please don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty if you aren't comfortable with horror/murder stories, I would highly recommenced not reading this. Me and one of my friends are writing this together. The story will be both first and third person. Anyway all the normal couples are together. Angel is not alive. And with all that being said,let's get on** **with the story.**

 **Camera's POV (Just to clarify, kinda like in the start or in Seasons Of Love B when Mark is filming)**

"There we go, it's on" Mark says. He pans around the room, as if to show off the tiny apartment. "Mimi and Roger have gone to The Life Cafe and I'm here alone. Once they get back we're all going to Maureen and Joanne's just because we can. There isn't really a specific reason to why we're going.I'm going to go and make some tea now. And because I'm a good room mate, I'm going to make Mimi and Roger some too." Mark says. He walks over to the kitchen and puts down the camera, facing him. _SLASH!_ A shriek rang through the air as Mark fell head first into the metal bench. A dark silhouette stood behind him, a bloody machete in hand. After a few more slashes to Mark's back and chest, the silhouette realizes that the camera is still on and turns it off.

 **Roger's POV**

"And that's why I prefer raspberry muffins over blueberry ones" Mimi says as we walk up the stairs of the apartment complex, hand in hand. "And you felt the need to that to me why?" I ask, chuckling. "Because I felt like it" Mimi giggles. "Anyway did Maureen tell you that she's organizing another protest?" I ask. "Yeah she did. What's it gonna be this time? Alice the camel?" Mimi asks, giggling uncontrollably. We enter our apartment. "Mark, we're home" I yells as I hang up mine and Mimi's coats. "Mark" I yell again. "That's strange, he usually replies" Mimi states. "Maybe he's asleep" I assume. "I doubt it. It's too early" Mimi says. She has a point, it's only nine which is way to early for any of us to sleep. "I'll check weather he's in his room anyway" I say and walk off to Mark's room.

 **Mimi's POV**

As Roger walks off to Mark's room, I walk into the kitchen. I sit on the bench and something drips on my head. I put my finger on it and look at it. Red... something. Paint I'm guessing. "Mark have you bee paint..." I begin but stop as my eyes hit the ceiling. Mark is taped to the ceiling with blood dripping from his chest and his eye have been gouged out. I jump off the bench and squeal extremely loudly and Roger runs into the room. "Mimi! What's wrong!" Roger yells as he runs into the room, probably thinking that I'm in danger somehow. I point to the ceiling, unable to speak. He looks up and his face goes pale. "Fuck" Roger mutters and I burst into tears. "Ok,ok, holy fuck. I've gotta call the police!" Roger yells as he runs to the phone. I remain in the kitchen, shaking and sobbing,unable to move. Roger goes to dial 911 but he looks over to me and sighs. He walks over and practically carries me away from the kitchen and onto the couch with him. I bury my face in his chest and continue to sob. What kinda off evil beast would do this? Roger dials 911 and as calmly as possible tries to explain the situation, all while trying to calm me down. People who know me know that in everyday life I'm feisty and as tough as nails but as soon as something drastic happens I'm a blubbering mess. Once the dispatcher tells him the the police are one their way he hands the phone to me. "What do you want me to do with it?" I blubber. "Call Maureen and Joanne. Will you be able to cope?" Roger asks. I nod and take the phone from him. He walks into the kitchen and I dial Maureen's number.

 **Maureen's POV**

"How do you document real life when real life is getting more like fanfiction each day" Collins, Joanne and I sing and burst into a fit of laughter. Joanne and I decided that we needed the gang at our place for once since we were always at Mark,Roger and Mimi's place. Collins was here already and we are waiting on Mark,Roger and Mimi All of a sudden the phone rings. "I'll get it" I say. I jump up from my armchair and answer the phone. "Hello" I say cheerfully. All I hear from the other end of the line is sobbing and someone swearing continuously. I assume the the swearer is Roger because everyone knows that Roger swears like a sailor. in "Ma...Ma..ure...een" Mimi sobs. "What's wrong?" I ask worryingly. "M...M..." Mimi blubbers. "What?" I ask. Mimi sobs an answer but I didn't understand any of it. All I know is the she's hysterical. "Mimi honey, I can't understand a single work you're saying. Can you put Mark on the phone for me?" I ask. Her breath hitches and somehow she manages to cry harder then she was before. "What's up?" I ask, shock running throw my voice. "Is Mimi ok?" Collins asks. He must of heard her crying. Ever since Angel died Collins has looked at Mimi like his little sister. She's the closest thing to Angel he has. "I don't know" I mouth to Collins. "Mimi, can you put Mark on the phone or not?" I ask. "R...Ro" Mimi sobs. "When that'll do. Put Roger on the phone" I sigh. I hear Mimi blubber something to Roger (He is literally the only one who can understand her when she gets like this) and footsteps towards the phone. "Maureen?" Roger questions. "Roger! What the fuck is wrong with your girlfriend?" I ask. "Umm... it's Mark" Roger says cautiously. "What! Is he ok?" I ask quickly. "Umm not exactly" Roger says. "What do you mean not exactly?" I ask. "He may or may not be taped to our ceiling with stab wounds and gouged out eyes." Roger says. "What!" I roar. "It's not that fucking hard Maureen. Mark is taped to our ceiling with stab wounds and no eyes. Get your asses over here!" Roger yells and hangs up the phone. I stand frozen on the spot. "Umm Maureen, what exactly is going on?" Collins asks. "We need to get to Mark, Roger and Mimi's now!" I yell, running to the coat stand and throwing them their coats. I grab my car kyes and race out the door. "What why?" Joanne asks. "I'll explain in the car. Now move!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 for you**

 **Joanne's POV**

"So are you gonna tell us what's going on?" Collins asks. "Well according to Roger, Mark is taped to their ceiling with stab wounds and gouged out eyes" Maureen says. "What!" I yell. "Please tell me he's joking" Collins says. "He was serious. And Mimi was absolutely hysterical and we all know that she only gets like that when something is really wrong" Maureen says. "Yeah that's true" Collins says. We drive for another few minutes until we finally reach Mark, Roger and Mimi's place. We hop out the car and run straight to their apartment. We run in the door and see Roger trying to calm down an absolutely hysterical Mimi. "Hey guys" Maureen says. "Hi" Roger says, not taking his eyes of Mimi. "Have you called the police yet?" I ask. "Of course I've called the fucking police Joanne. I'm not that stupid" Roger yells. "Sorry" I mumble just as the police walk in. "Are you Roger Davis" One of the officers asks Collins. "That'll be me" Roger says, putting his hand up and actually looking at him. "Alright. Can I ask you a few questions in the hallway?" The officer asks. Roger's eyes grow wide and he looks back down at Mimi, who isn't anymore calm then she was 3 minutes ago. "Can I take her with me?" Roger asks, referring to Mimi. "I would really prefer if you didn't" The officer says. Roger sighs and whispers something in Mimi's ear. She shakes her head in protest. "Please" Roger whispers, only just loud enough for us to hear. "Rog" Mimi cries. "The quicker I answer the questions the sooner I can come back" Roger says. "Fine" Mimi whines. "Maureen,look after her while I answer the questions" Roger says to Maureen. Maureen nods and sits next to Roger on the couch. Roger lifts Mimi off him and follows the officer into the hallway. Mimi curls up into a ball next to Maureen, practically sitting on top of her. "How did this happen?" Maureen asks. "I d-don't know" Mimi cries. "What do you mean you don't know? This is your house. There must of been something suspicious going on before you left" Maureen says, her voice raising slightly. "I" Mimi starts but Maureen cuts her off. "No Mimi! Don't say you don't know. You must know. I want answers! Surely you must know something!" Maureen screams. Mimi backs up to the edge of the couch, probably scared of Maureen. To be honest, I was scared at Maureen at the moment. "Maureen! Don't talk to her like that!" Collins yells, his protectiveness over Mimi kicking in. "Uggh whatever! I'm going home. Call me if you need me." Maureen says. She gets up from the couch and stomps out of the apartment. "I'm going to follow her, just to make sure she doesn't do anything drastic. I'm sorry Mimi" I say. "Th-that's ok" Mimi mumbles. I nod slightly and walk out the door. I wave to Roger and go to chase down my girlfriend.

 **Collins's POV**

" It'll be ok Mimi" I say, wrapping my arms around her. She doesn't say anything. I notice that her crying has stopped, which is weird. "Mimi?" I question. I look down to her and see her eyes closed. She couldn't of fallen asleep. I look up. Smoke. Thick, grey smoke. It must be poison or something. "Roger!" I scream. "Not know Collins" He yells back. "Roger this is serious!" I scream. "So is this" he yells. "Just get your ass in here!" I scream and he enters the apartment. "What is it Collins?" Roger asks. "Look at the ceiling above us then look at your girlfriend" I say, using a slightly sarcastic tone. Roger looks at the ceiling and then at Mimi. His eyes widen and he must of realized what's going on. "Shit" Roger yells. He bolts to the couch and picks up Mimi. "Meems, baby can you hear me?" Roger screams at her. When she doesn't answer he starts hyperventilating, probably remembering the time when she quite literally died in his arms. Suddenly there's a thud. I turn and look at Roger who is now unconscious on the ground next to Mimi. "Holy crap" I mutter. I come to my senses and begin to get out of there but as I do I'm hit in the back of the head with some sort of metal object. Then everything goes black.


End file.
